onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Hiraga Gennai
Personality A genius inventor who favours machines over meals. While her home is in Edo she is often travelling the lands to further her research. She makes a living creating and repairing machines. In fact, the blimps and observational devices that can be seen flying around Edo were commissioned by the Shogunate and made by Gennai. However, her moral compass points due North and she hates the the idea of machines being twisted so she occasionally clashes with the Shogunate. Eventually, when no other engineer could assess and repair the mysterious robot Benkei she came to know to Yoshitsune and Shizuka. It seems like besides engineering, she's also a Western scholar, a traditional drama performer, and an avid writer of pulp stories. She is close friends with an expert of Western Medical studies, Sugita Genpaku. The two are famous in Edo for their eccentric hobbies and personalities. Abilities Eccentric Genius During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Lightning Element +30 *Fire Element +20 *Max HP +1000 *Max SP +100 *Max HP +25% *Max SP +25% *SP Reduction +15 *A successful guard reduces damage by 10% *Movement Spd+10 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 0.8 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 2.5 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 0.8 Damage Rate to Enemies *Soul Type: 1.0x *Monster Type: 1.2x *Specter Type: 1.0x *Beast Type: 0.7x Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"Machines? Leave it to me! .. Eh? Fighting?!"'' *''"Ho-Hoh- You don't mind little old me coming along?"'' *''"Since y'all called me out here, ain't no way I could pass this up!"'' *''"Why so blue? Ya need me to fix somethin'? "'' *''"If you're looking to party with me, maybe you're a couple screws loose too!"'' *''"Which one should we smash up first?"'' Killed Enemey: *''"Ya'll are the real deal. No joke."'' *''"Ya know, you're really something else."'' Returned: *''"Ouccchhh! Looks like I overdid that one, huh."'' *''"Ah... I'm sorry.... "'' *''"Sorry, I'm gonna need to take a bit of a breather"'' Random: *''"Robots are the best. Ya know? They do what I say and work without moaning about it."'' *''"Machines that I've made myself, well, to me they're like my kids!"'' *''"Ya know a long time ago, my family was pretty poor... But we made our way through engineering."'' *''"Ya don't have brush and paper do ya? Oh, it's nothing... I was just thinking of a circuit design"'' *''"Even though I look like this, I actually write a lot you know"'' *''"Fuurai? Oh, that's my pen-name for when I write!"'' *''"Has all this work taken a toll on ya stomach yet? What about some Eel or something? "'' *''"These Roller-Blades are crazy fast! Swiiiissshhh, Swwooossshhh! "'' *''"Hooo boy, y'all really are strong. If I follow your example, I might learn a little."'' *''"Ah, Benkei? Yeah, he's impressive alright. He's damn fulled packed of things just not possible with today's technology."'' *''"Yocchan is the kind of girl to just a hit a machine that's not working... It's a real pain."'' *''"Oooo, a message from Gen-Chan! Ah, Sugita Genpaku is my doctor friend. He's a bit of an odd ball..."'' Give Present: *''"Thanks!"'' *''"This is great!"'' Level Up: *''"Ah, look how how happy this guy is!"'' Transformed: *''"If it's for you, I'm there. Let's do this!"'' *''"Hiraga Gennai, present!"'' *''"Fires and Fights, that's the Edo way."'' *''"It's no wonder my machines are viewed as the key to victory!"'' *''"Maybe a good idea will come to me while I stretch my legs!"'' *''"This could be a good chance: to inspect how well the machines are operating!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Eh? We're done already?!"'' *''"It's about that time."'' *''"That was actually pretty fun"'' Reset Transform: *''"It's good to get out and work up a sweat every once in a while"'' *''"I'm beat..."'' *''"Well, at least it looks like we got the goods!"'' Category:Partners Category:Special Category:Characters